


Elf Ellie

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 22:  “You’re just cute enough to be the tree topper.”





	Elf Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list.  
> We had Santa Nick, and now Elf Ellie! 😁
> 
> Day 22

“You’re just cute enough to be the tree topper.”

Ellie turned and glared at Nick.

“It’s nice to know you find this amusing.” She said through clenched teeth, deadly glare still in place.

Nick leaned back in his chair, hands locked behind his head. 

“Entertainment  _ and _ a nice view.”

“You’re dead.”

“Not very scary when you’re dressed as an elf, Ellie.”

Ellie reached over and grabbed a stapler off her desk, about to throw it at him when a hand snatched out and grabbed it from her. 

“Whoa whoa, no throwing office objects!” 

Tim raised his hands as Ellie’s glare turned to him.

Nick snickered, his head tilting a little as he continued to look Ellie over.

“Aren’t you just the cutest angry elf?” Nick said in a teasing voice. 

Tim sighed staring at the ceiling as if asking ‘why me?’. 

“An angry elf who knows how to use a gun!” Ellie growled. 

“Ooooh I’m shaking in my boots.”

“Children!” Tim shouted, standing between them with his arms out. “Both of you behave!” 

“He started it.” Ellie mumbled, crossing her arms.

Nick only continued to grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked into the bullpen. 

“You know Torres, they can easily be looking for a male elf too.”

Nick’s eyes widened as he straightened up in his chair. “I’m good, Gibbs.” 

Ellie smirked. “I don’t know Nick, you’d be just cute enough to be the tree topper.”

Tim coughed to cover a laugh.

Gibbs’ lips twitched upwards. “Don’t you all have somewhere to be?”

Ellie sighed, grabbing her bag and another bag that held the clothes she came to work wearing. 

“I have some last minute paperwork to finish filling out.” Tim said sitting in his chair. “Have fun, Ellie.”

She gave a fake ‘ha ha’ before heading towards the elevator. 

Nick debated for a second before grabbing his things, running after her.

“Hey Ellie!” 

Tim and Gibbs shared a look.

“What do you think Boss? Give it an hour at the most?”

Gibbs barely considered it before nodding. “Oh yeah, definitely.” 

* * *

 

“Ugh what do you want now?!” Ellie said in an annoyed voice.

Nick stepped into the elevator beside her. “Don’t worry I’m done teasing you.”

“Yeah right.” She scoffed.

He knew it would be now or never, and he always did like driving her crazy.

Nick spun her around, Ellie in surprise and losing her footing a little went backwards, her back lightly hitting the elevator wall. 

“What-”

He pressed his lips against hers. 

Ellie felt all the annoyance towards him melt away as her insides melted along with it. 

Nick grinned when he pulled away, noticing how she had an almost blissful look on her face with her eyes still slightly closed. 

Slowly she opened them. “This wasn’t because of some elf fetish you have is it?”

He looked at her surprised before a loud laugh escaped him.

“No, more of an  _ Ellie _ fetish.” Nick teased. 

She gripped his jacket, pulling him back towards her. 

“That’s more like it.”

Neither of them imagined their first kiss to be when she was wearing an  _ elf costume _ of all things, but it would certainly make it memorable. 


End file.
